goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Mario World 1 Enemies misbehave on the way to Rugrats Movie
Characters Me-Steven Koopa Troopa-Brian Bobomb-Eric Paratroopa-David/Evil Genius/Zack Bullet Bill-Dave Red Ninjakoopa-Alan Black Ninjakoopa-Dave Yellow Ninjakoopa-Simon Green Ninjakoopa-Lawrence Plot This my first Paper Mario Enemies get grounded. Anyway, these enimies from World 1 delay me on the way when I want to watch the Rugrats Movie. Transcript Mickeymcguinness7: Okay Paper Mario Enemies from World 1, we are going to see the Rugrats Movie because sophie the lloyd in space and recess girl wants to watch it. Koopa Troopa: No, we'd rather stay at home and play on the computer. Bobomb: Me too. Paratroopa: Me 3. Bullet Bill: Me 4. Red Ninjakoopa: Me 5. Black Ninjakoopa: Me 6. Yellow Ninjakoopa: Me 7. Green Ninjakoopa: And me 8. Mickeymcguinness7: No, we're all going to see the Rugrats Movie and that's final! Me: Now let's get on the bus! (bus leaves) Koopa Troopa: Please, we don't want to see the movie! Mickeymcguinness7: Quiet Koopa Troopa! We are seeing the movie and that's final! Bobomb: I want to eat at McDonald's! Paratroopa: Same here! Mickeymcguinness7: Bobomb and Paratroopa, there's snacks at the concession stand! Bobomb: But we're very hungry! Paratroopa: Same here! Mickeymcguinness7: Fine! (at McDonald's) Mickeymcguinness7: Hurry up! Hurry up! Bobomb: Don't rush us! Paratroopa: We got our food! (back on bus) Bullet Bill: I want to go to Walmart! Mickeymcguinness7: Fine Bullet Bill but this is the last stop! After, we are going straight to the movies! (afterwards Bullet Bill bought the Lego Movie) Mickeymcguinness7 (after hearing a strange sound): Hey Red and Black Ninjakoopas, how dare you put Whoopie Cushions in the bus! Now it smells! Yellow Ninjakoopa: Let's put laughing gas in the bus. Green Ninjakoopa: That's the best. (all laugh) (bus turns over) Mickeymcguinness7: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (CRASH) Mickeymcguinness7: Now look at what you made me do! You made me break the bus! Now it has a flat tire and broken windows! Everyone off this bus! (it took 12 minutes for the bus to be fixed but after the enemies and I reach the theatre but what happens) Mickeymcguinness7: We made it but we're already late! All I wanted to do was see this movie but you had to delay me! The movie is almost ending! (applause) Mickeymcguinness7: Oh no! The movie is over! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! How dare you! That's it! We're going home right now! (in bus, which looks like the inside of a subway train) Mickeymcguinness7: All of you! Stop crying like babies! This is your own faults! Koopa Troopa: All we wanted to do was use the computer, so that is why we made you late. Mickeymcguinness7: No! The reason why you had to come with me was because I wanted to see it but no! You delayed me! By the way, before we left, we heard an applause, which means that the movie was over! When we go home, you will be attacked by Mario and his partner! Category:Grounded Stuff